Russia's Tales
by ScarletSails15
Summary: Just a short narrative of Russian history told through Ivan's point of view.


Russia's Tales Hello, my name is Russia. I wasn't always the big, strong, and powerful nation I am today. It took much bloodshed, betrayal, and charisma to achieve my goals, and it wasn't easy. I started out as a small, weak entity in Eastern Europe called Kievan Rus in 882 A.D. I lived happily with my friends and sisters. We were outside all day playing in the snow and having fun. But then one day, all of these bigger scary countries started to come along. And one in particular was especially terrifying. His was known as the Mongol Empire. I used to look up to him because of his immense power and strength. His house stretched from China to my own front door. Then he started to scare me. He started to threaten me and my sisters. One day I was forced to leave my house and leave my friends behind. I had to live all by myself for a while. Eventually however, Mister Sweden and his friends, I think he called them Vikings, came and liberated my old house from the Mongols. I was so happy and thanked him very much. I wish I had friends like that. I moved back into my house, but I was sad. None of my friends came back with me. I was alone again. My new house nice though. It's in place called Novgorod. It's cold and snowy, my favorite kind of weather. The other nations started to call me 'Lord Novgorod the Great'. I think they might consider me as a country instead of a Polity. I feel… loved. Although, some terrible things started to happen to me. As the other, bigger countries wanted more land and power, they expanded to the east, my house. Soon the people that I used to call friends were bullying me. At first it was only threats and demands for pensions, taxes, and even land, but naturally I refused and ignored them. Then it got physical. Mister Sweden and his empire wanted my lands to the North. A man named Denmark wanted my house, and strange people called Teutonic Knights, wanted my Southern and Baltic regions. But I wouldn't let them take it all from me, and that's when the bloodshed started. I had one person who would help me. She lived with me in Novgorod, but I don't like her much. She was my little sister. She had to help me fight off these invaders. So we did. After many long wars and battles with Sweden, 26 I think, but I've lost count; we signed a treaty that regulated the border between our two nations. By this time the Mongols had returned, but not as conquerors, but as greedy tax collectors. I had to pay him taxes and allow for him to count my citizens. I didn't like this very much, it makes me feel sick. Soon I myself got power hungry. There was talk of a land to the South; I think it was called Muscovy. I wanted this land. I wanted it so badly, so I could prove to the other countries that I be powerful too, that I could conquer lands for myself instead of taking the leftovers of past states. So… I did. I found some pirates who raided the rivers of Eastern Europe, they called themselves Ushkuiniki. They helped me. Now I am called The Grand Duchy of Moscow. I am powerful now. I control myself for once, or so I was telling myself that. I wanted more land though, more, more, and more land. That's all anyone wanted at that however. Wanted, that's all. There were lands in the East owned by someone called… Lithuania I think was his name. By the year 1503, I had taken over much of Lithuania, I am even bigger now, And even more powerful. The leaders of Muscovy are called Tsars, which means king, and they were given the title "Ruler of all Rus". I like that title. I am the successor of the legendary Roman Empire; at least that's what they say I am. I believe them; I am very big and strong after all, finally. My sisters and I live together again. And we have a plan. Together we will become the most powerful nation in Eastern Europe. We will be called The Tsardom of Russia. Someday we will rule all of Eastern Europe. I have gained so much land now. A very snowy place in the Far East called Siberia is mine now. It's next to china's house; I'm looking forward to being neighbors with him. It's very cold in Siberia, a little too cold. I'm going to stay in Moscow with my sisters for now. One day my big sister came to me, she was begging me to conquer a land in the south for her. It was called Eastern Ukraine and was under Polish-Lithuanian rule. Now, before I tell you what happened, I want to tell you about the country called Poland-Lithuania. It was a powerful country that controlled much of southern and central Europe at the time. They would become my biggest enemies soon. I don't like Mister Poland, but I might have some use for Mister Lithuania. Anyway, back to the story telling, I had led a huge army to the South and invaded. It was a long and bloody fight, but I was stronger and got back the land my sister wanted, she was very happy saying she could finally return home now. I don't care though. I hadn't heard from my big sister for a while after that, or heard from anyone at all. Things were quiet, and serene. It was nice for a while. Soon things got exciting, it's the year 1721, and I am going realize my dream of becoming an all powerful nation that would rule all of Eastern Europe, and even more than that. All of my enemies had fallen, THEY were quiet for once. This year I would become the all powerful Russian Empire. Finally, all of my friends live with me now, my sisters too. I had lands from my own house to Alaska in the East. I am now one of the most powerful countries in all of Europe, but it wouldn't stay that way. After all of that history, I think it's time to introduce you all of my friends who live in my empire. First I think I'll start with my sisters. First I'd like to tell you about my big sister, her name is Ukraine. She's an old country with a rich history like mine. Ukraine is nice, but not much to look at. Oh, by the way, when I say big sister, I mean big sister. Apparently her breasts are so giant they make her back hurt, and she's poor, so they're real. With those colossal breasts of hers she ends up as a target a lot. She's silly, which is fun. But she's also a crybaby, which is weak. Ukraine is tall, she says I will be as tall as her too one day. Also, I shouldn't be saying this, but I think she secretly likes me. It's weird, I know, but I like all my friends. Next, we have my little sister, her name is Belarus. Belarus has always lived with me; I think that's a bad thing. She's pretty, but not nice. If you saw her, you would say she is pretty, no? She says she loves me, but sometimes I'm not so sure. She has a lot of inner strength and is very tenacious… but… not in a good way. She's shorter than me and has long, silvery-white hair. She likes playing with sharp things, oh, and she wants to marry me, but I don't, I don't think those things mix. Moving on we have poor little Lithuania. I had stolen him from Poland before my empire was created. He works for me. He does whatever I tell him and he doesn't complain. I like that about him. Although, he's a whimp, I don't like whimps; they're such a drag, just like life. Then we have Latvia and Estonia. They are also servants I took from Mister Poland. They don't talk much. Estonia is smart, however he can be a baby at times, and he is a suck up. Latvia is a little crybaby. He is not much use, though I can hide things behind his innocence. That I like. I almost forgot. I got a country from Mister Sweden when his empire broke apart. Mister Sweden was acting strange when I took him though, as if he didn't want to let him go. He told not to hurt him. Anyway, his name is Finland. I don't know what's so special about him. Now that you know my friends, let's get back to the story telling, okay? Where were we again? Oh yes, my empire. Things were quiet for some time, but eventually the countries in Europe would become drunk on power, or in my case vodka, ha-ha! Back to story though, by 1836 Europe was in a situation of high tension. All the great and secondary powers were struggling for control, all except me. I waited, and watched the fools. I knew what would happen to them. Those fools. There was one country that everyone was worried about and fought to keep in line. His name is France. France was the second most powerful nation in the world at the time. He had a large empire with territories all over the world. But that wasn't enough for Mister France. Soon he became power hungry. He wanted control of Europe. Soon he started many wars called the Napoleonic Wars. I fought in most of those wars. France was the only country who was testing my power in Europe. There was a problem though, he was winning these wars. He was making me angry, and in the autumn of 1812, he did the unthinkable. In 1812 France become so crazy and power hungry, he decided to invade the Russian Empire. I know! Its crazy isn't it? Well, little did France know, I was very powerful, and I wasn't going to let him take my friends from me. I was determined to win. At first, it didn't go well at all. He drove his armies all through Prussia and Austria and straight to the walls of Moscow. The other countries couldn't even defeat him. I was Horrified when I was told this. However over time other countries would make a habit of invading me. But, I knew I had to fight France. It was up to me to stop him. I quickly gathered huge armies. All my friends were going to help me, and another ally; winter. After long a very bloody combat, I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore. All of Europe was watching, I couldn't let them down now. But slowly, my secret weapon was creeping up on the French soldiers. The Russian Winter was coming, and it wasn't going to show France any mercy. In the same year, France was leaving. He was leaving! I couldn't believe that I had won, not that I ever doubted myself… Then the Industrial Revolution hit. Every country was racing to become the most productive. I thought Prussia would win, but America is clearly in the lead. Speaking of America, I sold him some land in 1867. I sold him Alaska for almost 2 billion dollars. I have even more money now. Things got quiet. Everything slowed, it was so calm. In 1878 I fought Turkey, but I beat him. He was a good opponent though. Many countries would do this, they would attack me for the purpose of trying to acquire my land, but they would always fail. I don't really mind though because I always win and it tests my skills in combat. Soon however, it would be quiet no more in Europe. A great war would fall upon Europe, and I regret taking part in it. Exactly what I'm talking about is World War I. World War I was stupid. I had fought in the war only because France and Britain had an alliance with me, I wasn't about to let down my friends. I barely fought Mister Germany though, I mostly fought against Turkey, he had an alliance with Germany and wanted to take some of my land also. I supported Mister Italy and his brother in Africa; they were also fighting Mister Turkey. Mister Turkey fought well, a little too well sometimes. I guess he didn't want to lose his empire. The Central Powers sent thousands of soldiers to Southern Europe and Ottoman territories. However this would prove to be a mistake as the combined power of me, Britain, France, and Mister Italy's armies, though we did lose millions of men in the fighting. I didn't see much of Italy in Africa. He was mostly in the South in his own territories. Britain fought very bravely. He lost more men than I did. By 1916, Turkey's military was in bad shape. I had heard that their new leaders weren't all that good. I feel bad for him. By early 1917, Britain had captured Baghdad and Him and Mister Turkey signed a peace treaty. World War I would go on for another year. Although I had problem at home… In November 1917, a political group called Socialists were gaining great power in my country. I admire them for this. They were displeased with the performance of the recent and current Tsar. They were also angry about the imperialistic rule in my house. By this time in the world, Imperialism was obsolete; many other countries favored more modern forms of government. On November 7th, 1917, they finally revolted. This led to a civil war. I was afraid I would lose my friends because I supported the socialists. However my sister Ukraine helped and supported me. The Baltics wanted no part of it, and Finland became independent. Officially in 1917, the Russian SFSR was formed, that was me, and I was the first socialist country in the whole world. I was proud of myself. Soon we stormed the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg and overthrew the Tsar. I lost my friends. I'm very lonely now. The years after World War I were very quiet were I was. But in 1922, I would make some new friends and become the most powerful country in the world in the upcoming years, only to be challenged by America. I started meeting all sorts of new countries I've only heard of. People like Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Moldova, and Kazakhstan wanted to be my friends. So I had an idea one day. I would create a union, one of great power. One where the people rule, not monarchs. I would create the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and we would be happy family again. Things were slow and quiet in the years I started my new family. We had it very good. The people and my friends were very happy. But soon our leader, Josef Stalin, would do terrible things to my people. He passed bad political reforms and the country was plunged into dictatorship. He would eventually kill millions of people he called 'enemies of the state'. I was sad, upset, and angry, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was scared, I was weak. Soon however things quieted down. Life went back to normal. But Europe was still feeling the tensions of World War I. I had heard Mister Germany was very angry with the result of the war. He became enraged; his brother however, did not care too much. In 1933, I received news of a new country in Europe, I was surprised, Nazi Germany was its name. I knew what this meant. I also heard Germany was breaking the terms of his peace treaty. He was building huge armies. Soon I heard he invaded Austria and Czechoslovakia, peacefully though, not a shot fired. I was okay with this at first, although soon he would become more aggressive. He directed his anger towards Eastern Europe, especially Mister Poland. In 1939 he finally broke. Germany invaded Poland, and plunged the world into World War II. I had every intension of staying out of the war, so I signed a peace treaty with Mister Germany and his brother. Then, in 1941, I sank into a dark, twisted state of anger, depression, and hatred. I had discovered that Mister Germany had invaded the Soviet Union. He was on my doorstep, miles from Moscow. I didn't know what to do at first. I mobilized every available soldier in the country and directed them to push back the Germans. This was it. This was the conflict that would finally break me. It would send into a spiraling world of insanity…. 


End file.
